Silvio Dream Sequence
by Machine Gun Kath
Summary: The surreal dream sequence that I had one night...


Silvio Dream Sequence  
  
DISLAIMER: I don't own Silvio (unfortunately!). Scary as this may seem, this is really a dream I had once, with a few embellishments. Remind me to keep off the cheese late at night..  
  
------ ----- ----- ------ ----- ------ ------- -------- ------- ------ ----- - ------  
  
In a richly furnished luxury hotel somewhere, a 40-something brunette is sat in the lobby smoking a cigarette. She is wearing a tank top, bell- bottom jeans and flip-flops. The local newspaper is open on her lap, but she isn't reading it. Instead, she is gazing at the man checking in. He's wearing a suit and carrying some expensive luggage. The brunette is sure she's seen him somewhere before, but she doesn't say anything.  
  
After he's gone she goes up to the receptionist, an old friend, and asks her "Who was he?" The receptionist glances at the register. "He's signed in as Steve Van Zandt, but I could swear to God that was our mutual friend." The brunette nodded. She knew exactly what her friend meant.  
  
Silvio, the one they were speaking of, was waiting for the elevator. If one thing pissed him off, it was waiting for the elevators when they took as long as this. Fourth floor.third floor.second floor. Fuck this, he thought. He picked up his suitcase and began climbing the stairs to the fifth floor.  
  
Eventually, after much huffing and panting, Silvio found his room. It was just his luck to be given the one furthest from the main stairs on the fifth floor. No way was he going downstairs for breakfast. Room service provided a more than adequate service in that department. He pulled the suitcase onto the bed and opened it. Some people might be able to keep their stuff in a suitcase for a week, but not him.  
  
Back down in the lobby, the brunette was filing her nails and waiting. She was sure as hell that the man in room 578 was the same one she had lost her virginity to all those years ago. He had been a demon then, and he probably still was. He probably didn't even remember her. Oh well.  
  
Up in his room, Silvio was fully unpacked and flicking through the channels. He stopped on VH-1, which was showing the video to "Streets of Philadelphia". While Bruce Springsteen really wasn't his kind of music, this particular video and song he found beautiful. It was almost 12, and he was beginning to want some lunch. He called room service and ordered a sandwich.  
  
The girl at reception took the call with her normal formality, but she had a plan in her head. She put the phone down and called over to her friend. "He's ordered an egg sandwich and a bottle of Bud. You can take it up once I've got it ready." The brunette smiled at her friend. No matter what, she would try her damndest to sort her out.  
  
The order was soon finished and ready. The brunette took the tray up the stars, along the corridors and to the room that could change her destiny forever. Or just get her laid.  
  
Silvio opened the door, and he recognised the girl with the sandwiches immediately. "Abbey?! What are you doing working in a hotel?" "I have to, sweetheart. Money's so tight now." Silvio pulled his ex-love in, shutting the door behind her. She put the tray on the side, so as not to upset it. Then he ripped her tank top off - quite literally.  
  
She was wearing a bra, but it was so flimsy she might as well have not been. That too was torn off, like the jeans. He had taken her virginity and now he was breaking a long period of involuntary chastity. She had rarely been so happy.  
  
Even through five floors, the sensitive ears of the receptionist could pick up the moans of pleasure and the good sexual vibes her friend was giving off. She smiled and went through that day's bookings. Her good deed for the day was done.  
  
----- ----- ----- ---- ----- ----- ----- ---- ------ ------ ----- ----- ---- ---- ----- ---  
  
Silvio woke up gasping and sweating. He turned over and Gabriella was beside him, sleeping peacefully. He turned over again and the radio's flashing LED screen told him it was 4:34 a.m. Groaning, he turned over and tried to get back to sleep.  
  
He woke again an hour later. Realising he wasn't going to get any more sleep no matter how much he tried, he went downstairs to make some coffee. Jake, the little evil spaniel, was barking. Silvio let him in and Jake showed his gratitude by pissing on the floor. He was soon flying out the back door. Silvio muttered various curses under his breath as he mopped it up.  
  
Half an hour later, Gabriella was up and about. She went into the kitchen and kissed her husband good morning. She doesn't know what he dreams of, and she never will. Sometimes that's a good thing.  
  
END. 


End file.
